For incontinent females, the collection of involuntary urine discharge is a problem. Such incontinence is often present with geriatric patients and perhaps to a lesser degree in younger females, and even pediatric patients, from various causes, such as a paralysis in lack of control of the sphincter muscle, and others. Prior devices have been developed with this in mind and also to reduce the need or frequency of using a urinary cathether with its attendant discomfort, and to eliminate the need for diaper type receptors. The prior devices have usually included various forms of cap or cup-like members to be placed over the urethral opening for receiving the urine discharge which is directed to a pouch worn by the female or to a discharge collector in cases of bed-ridden patients. And where such collection devices are to be worn by ambulatory females, whether or not in the category of patients, vaginal inserts have been included for stabilization of the device even though it may be partially stabilized by conforming with the anatomical configurations in the uro-genital areas.